A Light In The Dark
by SecretScribe88
Summary: Nico finds himself hopelessly in love with Annabeth. How can he win her heart and not lose his best friend in the process?
1. Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Girl

A/N: Hello! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction! This will be a Nico/Annabeth story. It's not that I don't like Percy and Annabeth together, I just wanted to write something different. I haven't read the books in awhile, so if I mess something up I apologize. Also, some of the characters may seem a little OC (nothing drastic, I promise). Oh, and I haven't read The Lost Hero yet, so that doesn't affect this story.

Also, it was brought to my attention by AM83220 that I didn't really explain when this story takes place. It takes place three years after The Last Olympian, making Annabeth 19 and Nico 17. I thought they were 2 years apart…but I could be wrong. If I'm wrong...it is fanfiction and I can make Nico 17 if I want! I know that's a poor excuse for lake of knowledge, but I'm sticking to it! lol

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. I own nothing and I'm not making money off this.

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Girl_

Being the son of Hades, one would think Nico di Angleo wouldn't be interested in love and romance. Well, it was actually quite the opposite. Over the past few months, love was all Nico could think about. These thoughts of love were brought about by one person…someone who was practically untouchable…

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She was also the girlfriend of Percy Jackson, who just happened to be Nico's best friend.

Annabeth consumed Nico's every waking thought. He even dreamed about her when he fell asleep at night. It was like he could not escape the thoughts of the girl who captured his heart. Nico often cursed himself, wishing he could have fallen for some other girl who wasn't dating his best friend. When he saw Annabeth and Percy together, it nearly ripped him in two. Seeing them hold hands was bad, but seeing them kiss was even worse. He tried desperately not to show his disgust when they would show affection in front of him, but that was getting more and more difficult to control. One time he actually felt the urge to deck Percy right in the jaw…that's when Nico knew things were getting out of hand.

Now, more than ever, Nico wished he had his mother or sister to talk to for advice. Having no one to talk to was beginning to affect Nico (more than he cared to admit). Keeping his emotions bottled up made him more moody and he tended to lash out more than normal. Percy had asked him about it on more than one occasion, but the son of Hades assured him everything was fine. But, being at Camp Half Blood constantly seeing PDA from Percy and Annabeth was beginning to drive Nico crazy.

In the new Hades cabin, Nico would sometimes look at himself in the mirror and wonder if Annabeth would even find him attractive. His black hair was constantly messy and never stayed the way he wanted it too. Plus, he was rather skinny and pale. His skin, which used to be a somewhat tan, olive color, had grown more pallid over the years. It seemed being the child of Hades had that affect on you. His eyes weren't anything spectacular either. They were dull and black with no life to them at all. Compared to Percy, Nico was pretty lackluster in the looks department (though Nico did think his demigod powers were _a lot _cooler than Percy's). His powers were the only thing he took pride in, partially due to the fact that Annabeth was extremely impressed by them. She had admitted to him that when he had conjured the undead warriors in the labyrinth that it was one of the most amazing and courageous things she had ever seen.

The fact that Annabeth and Nico shared a close bond did not help Nico's situation. There were times when he and Annabeth would talk for hours on end. Often times it would be when Percy was helping train other campers or sometimes late at night when Annabeth could not sleep. He had come to know just about everything about her...and it was during these late night talks that he began to fall in love with her.

They would sit on the floor of his cabin divulging secrets to one another. While Annabeth would talk, Nico found himself admiring her appearance. Her long, blonde hair looked as though it were made of silk, and when her face would catch the light of the fire place in the cabin, it would take Nico's breath away. He sometimes found himself gazing into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, losing himself in their beauty. Vast wisdom radiated from their depths, which captivated Nico even more. Sometimes Annabeth would wear shorts, which gave Nico plenty of opportunities to check out her lithe, sculpted legs (when she wasn't looking, of course). Her skin, tanned by the summer sun, seemed to glow in the firelight. Annabeth was the exact opposite of Nico: beautiful, radiant, and full of life.

One night, Annabeth was so exhausted she fell asleep on the rug beside Nico's fire place. She was lying on her side facing him, giving him ample time to gaze upon her. At the risk of sounding creepy, Nico admitted to himself that he enjoyed watching her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a mistake. The next morning when Percy went to the Athena cabin to find Annabeth, she wasn't there. To make matters worse, a few minutes later he saw her leaving Nico's cabin. Nico peered out the window, and saw the look on Percy's face. He didn't freak out or anything, but it was pretty obvious that the son of Poseidon was not a happy camper (no pun intended). He asked why Annabeth was in Nico's cabin, to which Annabeth quickly replied.

"Please don't be angry, Percy" Annabeth pleaded. "We were just up talking and I was tired so I fell asleep."

Percy had an almost skeptical look on his face, "I'm not mad. It's just…look, we'll talk about this later. I have to stuff to do."

Percy marched off, leaving Annabeth alone in front of the Hades cabin. Nico was hoping she would turn around and come back in, but no such luck. He could tell just by her body language that she was irritated and upset. Shaking her head, Annabeth turned and quickly headed toward the Athena cabin. Nico sighed and hit his head against the windowsill. He mentally cursed himself for not waking Annabeth. But, he didn't know Percy would go to her cabin looking for her in the morning. He just hoped he didn't cause a huge fight between the two. Despite how much he hated Percy and Annabeth's relationship, he didn't want Annabeth to get hurt.

Part of Nico wanted Percy and Annabeth to get in a fight. He played a scenario over and over in his mind where Percy had broken up with Annabeth, and Annabeth came running tearfully to him. He would comfort her and convince her that Percy was completely wrong for her and that she deserved someone who would treat her the way she deserved. Then, he would confess his love for Annabeth and kiss her until she was weak in the knees. She would wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body tightly against his. Nico literally had to smack himself to get rid of the day dream.

'Like that would happen,' Nico thought. 'There's no way in Hades. Face it, she's Percy's girl and you need to get over it.'

But, no matter how many times Nico told himself to get over it…he couldn't. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself he didn't love Annabeth, he couldn't get his heart to believe it. Despite his efforts, Nico was hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with the daughter of Athena.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry for the lack of dialogue, but guess this is more like a prologue than a chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon.

PS: This takes place after The Last Olympian (just to clarify).


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed this first chapter! This chapter will be mostly from Annabeth's point of view, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 2: Girl Talk _

Annabeth's frustration grew as she made her way back to the Athena cabin. She knew Percy was fuming mad, even though he didn't show it. It seemed lately that she and Percy were fighting more and more, almost every day. No one really suspected anything because most of their arguments took place behind closed doors, but they were occurring more frequently. Percy was upset that Annabeth was spending so much time on Olympus designing a new city for the Gods. He often said that it felt like he didn't get to see her enough. But, she kept telling him that the plans were almost done and that she would be able to spend more time at Camp Half Blood with him. He also hated the fact that she was spending a lot of time researching on the laptop Daedalus had given her.

All she knew is that after the camp fire that night, Percy would pull her aside and complain about her sleeping in Nico's cabin. She was a little angry at Nico for not waking her, but she tried to push that anger aside. Nico was probably the only person besides Percy who knew everything about her. Actually…in some ways he probably knew more about Annabeth than Percy did. There was something about the son of Hades that made Annabeth feel comfortable (weird, right?). She felt like she could open up to Nico and tell him anything and everything. He was one of the only ones whose eyes didn't glaze over with boredom when she walked about architecture. When she showed him some of the plans she came up with for Olympus, he seemed fascinated and wanted to know more about them. It was nice having someone interested in her work for a change.

"Where were you last night?" said Emma, one of Annabeth's half-sisters. "I waited up for you but you didn't come back."

Emma Walsh was a year younger than Annabeth, and was probably the sibling she was closest to. Emma was like the other children of Athena, honey colored hair with an athletic build and stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, Percy and I were hanging out with Nico and we stayed at his cabin," Annabeth lied quickly. It would probably seem strange to Emma that she stayed at Nico's alone, and she didn't feel like explaining the situation.

"I thought you and Percy were fighting or something. I saw him walk across the lawn…and he didn't look too happy."

Annabeth conjured another lie, "We were just up late, that's all. He's probably tired, and I think he has kitchen duty today."

Emma looked knowingly at Annabeth, almost like she knew her half-sister was lying to her. It was always hard keeping secrets from her siblings. Being children of Athena, it was usually pretty obvious to spot when someone was lying.

"…You and Nico seem to spend a lot of time together," Emma continued as she began to change her clothes. "Is there something I should know?"

Annabeth stared wide eyed at her sibling, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Annabeth. I see you two talking a lot, and I know you go to his cabin at night and sneak back here while everyone's asleep. And, some of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin say Nico is crazy about you."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief, "You're honestly going to believe the daughters of Aphrodite? They thrive on gossip and drama. They're just trying to start rumors. They're good at that."

Emma continued, "Well, from what they said they see Nico staring at you _all the time_. And they said that he gets this sad look on his face when he sees you with Percy. Seriously, Annabeth, you mean to tell me you never notice how Nico follows you around?"

"He doesn't follow me," Annabeth said slightly defensively. "Nico and I are just good friends, I promise you, Emma. You need to stop hanging out with the Aphrodite girls. They're probably just trying to get me and Percy to break up so they can have a shot at him. They're been trying to for months."

"If you say so," Emma said. "I just think you should be careful around him, that's all."

Annabeth's anger grew, "You're just saying that because he is the son of Hades. Everyone else here accepts him, everyone but you!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Emma said as she put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Look, son of Hades or not, he still…creeps me out a little. I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

"…How did you know I was going to see Nico, not Percy?"

"I thought it was Percy at first, but then I got curious one night and saw you going to the Hades cabin. And don't worry, I haven't told anyone. But, if you don't mind me asking…why do you go there anyway?"

"Like I said, Nico and I are good friends…and he's really great to talk to. And he actually cares about my interests and what I have to say. Sometimes when I try to talk to Percy about things that interest me, he ends up staring off into space. Nico actually _listens _and seems to care. And he tells me things too…things he's never told anyone. I guess it makes me feel good knowing he's comfortable enough around me to tell me things. Plus he's actually really funny…"

Annabeth stopped herself and noticed the surprised look on Emma's face. "Wow…are you sure you're a daughter of Athena?"

Annabeth glared at Emma, "What that's supposed to mean?"

"It seems obvious to me that Nico has feelings for you…and if I didn't know any better, you have feelings for him too."

"W-what? No, that's crazy! Look, Nico is just my friend. It's nice to talk to him…because Percy and I...it's just Percy sometimes…"

Without warning, Annabeth found herself pouring her heart out to Emma. They sat on Emma's bed, where Annabeth divulged to her that she and Percy had been fighting almost all the time. Before she could control it, tears began leaking from her eyes. Emma was consoling and handed Annabeth a tissue every now and then as she talked.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I had no idea you guys were fighting so much! I always thought you guys were like the golden couple of camp."

"Me too," Annabeth sniffled. "Percy and I have been through so much together…but lately I've been wondering if that's enough to keep us together. I mean…I don't really know what to think."

Emma patted Annabeth's comfortingly, "Why don't you talk to Percy about this?"

"I tried to! He doesn't seem interested. He just says that I'm overreacting and that I need to calm down! Now things are going to be even worse because I feel asleep in Nico's cabin last night and when Percy came here to look for me, I wasn't here."

"There's the issue of Nico…do you have feelings for him? Be honest."

Annabeth sat silent for a moment and really thought about it. She loved spending time with Nico…but did that mean she had feelings for him? He made her feel special, and when they spent time together it was like nothing else mattered. She felt so comfortable around him

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth! Do you like the guy or not?"

"…I don't know…yes…maybe," Annabeth stammered.

Emma sighed, "Well, which one is it? I don't know, yes, or maybe?"

"I don't know!" Annabeth said exasperatedly and fell onto her back on the bed. "What in Hades is wrong with me, Emma? Why am I so confused all of the sudden."

Emma lay on her back next to Annabeth, "I honestly think that you've liked Nico a lot longer than you realize. I think it's because you've been with Percy so long that you never thought to act on it. You grew comfortable with Percy and never thought to look into what you were feeling about Nico."

Annabeth laughed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Since when did you become a relationship expert?"

Emma smiled, "It's just one of my many talents. But seriously now, we need to focus. I really, really think you need to talk to Percy about the fighting. If you don't it's just going to get worse and worse. And you need to figure out what is going on with you and Nico."

"There's nothing going on with me and Nico," Annabeth replied.

"Ok. Then I guess this issue is _if _you want there to be something between you two," said Emma as she sat up. "Let's go get some breakfast, and I'm sure some sword fighting will put you in a better mood."

"Sorry…the water works came out of nowhere," Annabeth said. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime," said Emma. "Just promise me you'll talk to Percy."

"I promise"

In her mind, Annabeth knew it would be hard to talk to Percy about the fighting. But how in the world would she figure things out with Nico? She realized that Emma had been right…and she really did have some sort of romantic feelings toward Nico. Suddenly Annabeth found herself wishing she could take on 50 hellhounds instead of being in her current situation.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 2. I hope it's not starting to sound like a soap opera (that's my biggest fear lol). Please review and let me know what you think! I really appreciate reviews


	3. Chapter 3: The End, Or The Beginning?

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews from chapter two! They were very lovely :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 3: The End…Or The Beginning?_

After the day's events, the campers gathered to have the nightly campfire. As usual, the Apollo cabin led the songs with most the camp joining in (except for the Ares cabin…who either booed or paid no attention to what was going on).

Nico sat toward the back, hoping to avoid Percy and Annabeth. He kept an eye out for them, but as the songs continued neither of the demigods in question were going to show up. Growing bored of the usual camp songs, Nico decided to head back to his cabin. On his way there, he spotted two figures heading hurriedly toward the Poseidon cabin. Nico immediately knew who it was. Deciding against better judgment, Nico willed the shadows around him to conceal himself from sight (just one of the many perks of being the son of Hades). Once out of sight, Nico traveled through the shadows to get to Percy and Annabeth. They were standing the back of the cabin; Percy was leaning against the wall while Annabeth was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"You've been avoiding me all day and _now_ you decide you want to talk?" said Annabeth, obviously irritated.

"Well can you blame me? What was I supposed to think when I saw you waltzing out of Nico's cabin this morning?" Percy replied. "What would you think if I spent the night in the Aphrodite cabin?"

Annabeth sighed. "I know, Percy. But it's just Nico and you know he's my friend. We were just talking and I ended up falling asleep. You can ask Nico about it yourself if you don't believe me."  
"That still doesn't make it right, Annabeth!"

Nico could tell by the look on Annabeth's face that she was extremely unhappy. "What is really going on with you, Percy? Before this never would have bothered you."

Percy looked stunned. "Before what? You're not making any sense right now."

"Before…I don't know…before we started fighting all the time! Gods, Percy! You always tell me that I'm overeating about our fights but I know I'm not! It seems that you are always unhappy and nothing I do pleases you!"

Percy's anger seemed to flair, "Well that's probably due to the fact that half the time you're not even here! You're always on Mount Olympus!"

"Well, Percy what did you expect? I'm designing an entire city by myself. A city for the Gods no less! These things take time and I thought you were well aware of that! I told you that it could affect the time we spend together."

Percy sneered, "You obviously have plenty of time for Nico."

Annabeth's face literally began to turn a slight shade of red. "For your information, that was the _only time _I went to Nico's cabin!"

What a bold faced lie. Nico had to suppress a laugh because Annabeth had been to his cabin plenty of times. He found it strange that Annabeth had hid their 'relationship' from Percy. Was the son of Poseidon really that jealous?

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You are so impossible!" Annabeth cried. "Look, I'm sorry I spent the night in Nico's cabin. I didn't mean for it to happen and I won't do it again. But all of this fighting needs to stop."

"Why are you blaming all of our fights on me? It takes two tango, sweetheart. You start just as many fights as I do!"

"But I always end up apologizing for things I didn't even do just so you won't get even more angry!"

Percy kicked at a rock on the ground, "Gee, I didn't know I was such an angry monster. Thanks, Annabeth."

"That's not what I'm saying! I just want us to get along like couples are supposed to."

Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes. Nico couldn't quite read it, but it definitely wasn't a happy look. "Honestly, Annabeth, the way you've been acting lately it seems like you don't even want to be a couple. I…I feel like we've been growing apart, especially in the last few months."

Annabeth was completely taken aback, "A-are you serious? I'm the one trying to talk things through and you keep shutting me out. If anything it seems like you don't want to be a couple!"

Percy paused for a few moments, leaving Annabeth looking like she was about to rip something apart. "I do, Annabeth. It's just…Gods, why does this have to be so complicated? We're…we're just growing apart. There's no other way to say it. I don't know what I want."

"Are…are you breaking up with me, Percy?"

Percy looked down at the ground, "I…I don't know. I want to be with you. It's just everything seems different between us."

Annabeth looked as though she had been slapped across the face. Nico could see the tears forming on the rims of her eyes, and it was one of the most heart wrenching things he had ever seen. As the tears fell down her cheeks, Nico had to control the urge to knock Percy to the ground for making Annabeth cry.

"Um…you know what. It's late and I'm tired. I-I'm going to bed. I think if we j-just sleep on it we'll be able to talk about it more tomorrow."

"Yeah…that sounds good. I'm sorry, Annabeth," Percy said, looking remorseful. "I…I didn't think this would happen."

More tears fell from Annabeth's eyes," Neither did I."

Before Percy could say anything else, Annabeth turned and quickly walked toward the Athena cabin. Percy picked up the rock he had been kicking around and threw it angrily at the cabin wall before walking away toward the water. Once alone, Nico released the shadows concealing him and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Over the years he had trained and learned to control the shadows, but if he used them long enough they would still tire him.

Nico could not believe what he had just witnessed. He knew things between Percy and Annabeth were a little shaky, but he had no idea they were this bad. Percy had pretty much broken up with Annabeth. Nico could not believe Percy would let such a perfect girl like Annabeth slip through his fingers. Yet, he couldn't believe his luck. Maybe this was the perfect chance to get to Annabeth and make her _his._

* * *

Annabeth burst into the cabin, and was thankful that most of her siblings were still by the fire. She saw Emma sitting by her bed and immediately went to her. Emma looked up from an Ancient Greek text she had been reading and looked upon Annabeth with sad eyes.

"What happened?" She said, scooting over to make room for Annabeth.

"Percy just sort of broke up with me."

Emma looked confused. "How did he 'sort of' break up with you?"

Annabeth explained the fight they had behind the Poseidon cabin and how Percy said they had grown apart. Emma seemed just as stunned as Annabeth was when Percy first told her.

"Hold the phone. That's crazy! I never pictured Percy saying anything like that. Did you even tell him how you were feeling about Nico?"

"Of course I didn't! If I had he definitely would have ended things for good."

Emma patted Annabeth's back, "Well, look on the bright side. Technically, you guys are still together and you can salvage things if you want. I have no doubt that things could work out if you guys wanted them to. _But, _you've got to figure out this Nico thing. I don't think you should get back with Percy 100 percent until you sort that stuff out."  
"That wouldn't be fair to Percy," Annabeth began. "Everything is just happening so fast…it just seems like these feelings for Nico came out of nowhere. And I feel like such a sap because I've bawled my eyes out twice today!"

Emma laughed. "You're not a sap. It happens to the best of us."

Annabeth and Emma talked for a little while longer before the rest of the cabin came in. After everyone was settled and Annabeth called lights out, she sat wide awake in her bed. How could she possibly sleep with her mind racing at a million miles a minute? She tossed and turned, yet sleep eluded her. Finally, after a couple hours of restlessness, Annabeth grabbed her Yankees cap and placed it on her head. Emma would probably kill her, but she had to see Nico. She quietly slipped out of her bed and easily snuck out of the cabin. She could see the Hades cabin from her door and made a mad dash for it. Standing at Nico's front door, Annabeth took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

A/N: I'm afraid I made Percy sound like a jerk in this chapter. That wasn't my intention, I promise lol. I really do like Percy's character though.  
Please review! :-D


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Revealed

A/N: Hello all! Chapter 4 is here! Thank you all so much for the reviews received so far and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 4: Feelings Revealed_

Nico, drained from using the shadows, fell onto his bed as soon as he returned to his cabin. He still could not believe what had transpired between Percy and Annabeth. Percy was truly a fool...he had the perfect girl right in front of him and he was willing to give her up. Nico's thoughts began to drift as his eyelids grew heavy. Sleep began to consume him, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a loud knock at the door. In his tired state, the knock sounded more like a gunshot which startled him so much he almost fell off the bed.

Now more awake, Nico headed for the door. When he opened it no one was there, but Nico knew better. He waited until he heard footsteps passing beside him to shut the door. Once he shut the door, Annabeth was revealed to him after she removed her Yankees cap. He could tell just be looking at her eyes that she had been crying heavily. They were still red and a little puffy around the edges. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her...but he knew that would be a major breach in boundaries.

"What's going on?" Nico said, trying to act surprised.

Annabeth sat down by the fire and explained everything to Nico. Though he had already seen it with his own eyes, he didn't want Annabeth to know he had been spying on her. He sat down next to her and let her pour all of her feelings out to him. He could tell she was holding back tears as she talked, which was practically killing him. As much as he couldn't stand Percy right now, Nico could understand why Annabeth was so upset. She and Percy had been together for practically three years...

"Then he said he was sorry and that he didn't 'think this would happen'. What a bunch of crap," said Annabeth, hugging her knees to her chest. "He's probably been wanting to break it off for awhile now and just didn't have the guts to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Nico said he slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "I think his head really is full of seaweed."

Annabeth laughed, which made Nico feel on top of the world. Slowly, Annabeth leaned toward Nico and rested her head on his shoulder. Nico's heart was pounding so hard that he was sure Annabeth could hear it. Calming his nerves, Nico wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. Annabeth didn't seem to mind at all, in fact it seemed like she was trying to get closer to him. Nico then rested his cheek on the top of Annabeth's head, hoping it wouldn't freak her out. Annabeth sighed contently as she settled, letting herself relax against his body. The scent of her hair was intoxicating, and it was so much softer than Nico imagined it to be. The scent was something floral (maybe honeysuckle?). Whatever it was, Nico was addicted. He could feel the soft skin of her arm against his fingertips. He felt like he could stay this way forever.

Annabeth sighed, feeling so comfortable against Nico. His body was warm and he smelled really good. He had an almost spicy, forest like scent to him. It sort of reminded Annabeth of hiking in the woods, or a campfire. She found herself getting lost in it, closing her eyes and letting herself relax against him. She knew that is probably wasn't a good idea to get this physically close to Nico, but at that moment she didn't care. She was actually surprised at how good it felt to have Nico's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. It was almost like...they fit perfectly together this way.

Quite a few moments passed before Annabeth spoke again, "Sometimes I think things between Percy and I should have ended sooner. Now that I think it about...things were great right at the beginning, but the fighting started pretty early on. Sometimes I think we got together because it was...convenient."

"You really think so?" Nico said, slightly surprised. "I mean, I thought you two were crazy about each other. It was pretty obvious during the battle with Kronos."

"We went through so much...I guess that's what brought us together. But now...but now things are so different. He's different, and he wants different things out of life."

Nico couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "Percy's such an idiot. I can't believe that he would give up someone..."

Nico paused instantly. He couldn't believe he almost blurt out his feelings like that in front of Annabeth. He felt her head shift as she turned to look up at him, an inquisitive look upon her face.

"What were you going to say, Nico?" said Annabeth softly, realizing that their faces were only a few scant inches apart.

Annabeth found herself looking deep into Nico's dark eyes. She had always liked his eyes because they were so different than everyone else's. They were intensely dark and serious, something Annabeth liked a great deal. She could see the light of the fire reflecting in their depths, making it seem as though he literally had fire dancing in his eyes.

Nico's heart was pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. Annabeth was so close to him and he felt like he was loosing his will power. When his eyes met Annabeth's beautiful grey ones, the tension was almost maddening.

"I...I can't believe Percy would give up someone like you, Annabeth," Nico said softly. "You're...perfect. He's a fool if he can't see that."

Annabeth felt like she could fly at that moment. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach filled with butterflies. Did Nico just really call her...perfect? She could tell by the look on Nico's face that he was extremely nervous (he was even more pale than normal...if that were possible). She shifted so she was looking directly at him...she had to know his feelings. Their faces were still only inches apart.

"Nico," she began, taking a deep breath. "I-I need to know something. Do...do you have feelings for me? I need you to be honest with me."

With a sudden surge of bravery, Nico looked directly into Annabeth's eyes, "Yes...for so long, Annabeth. I...never said anything to you because of Percy, and I didn't want to lose your friendship."

Nico's fear quickly returned after his confession. 'What in Hades did I just do?' Nico thought as he looked at Annabeth. Her head was lowered as if she were too afraid to look at him. When she looked back up at him, there was a totally different look to her eyes. They were almost misty looking, and there was a slight smile on her face. Before Nico knew what was happening...Annabeth kissed him.

Nico's entire body froze when Annabeth's lips covered his own. He had been waiting so long for this moment, but he was too shocked to do anything. As quickly as the kiss began, Annabeth pulled away. She too looked entirely shocked by her own actions and began apologizing in a frenzy.

"Nico I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to-"

Nico didn't let her continue. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of Annabeth's face and pulled her forward for another kiss. This one was much different from their first. He kissed her passionately, slanting his mouth, beckoning Annabeth to open hers with his tongue. Annabeth's mind went blissfully blank, her mouth opening into the kiss to allow Nico's tongue to slide and roll within her mouth. She felt his hands travel down the sides of her body so he could wrap his arms around her waist. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her body.

Nico was on cloud nine. He was kissing Annabeth and she was kissing him back just as passionately as he was. She was an absolutely amazing kisser, and her lips were as smooth as silk. Her body felt incredible against his as they melded together so perfectly...

Annabeth's body felt as though it were on fire. Nico kissed her with such passion and expertise it made her head spin. She lost herself within their kiss, throwing all her cares and inhibitions out the window. They were gasping for air in between kisses, not wanting their lips to part for too long. Suddenly, she felt Nico slowly lowering them to the floor. He was so gentle as he laid her down and covered her body with his. They gazed upon each other for a few moments, trying desperately to catch their breaths.

Nico's heart ached as he looked down at Annabeth. She looked so beautiful she literally took his breath away all over again. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips (which were already full on their own), were red and swollen from kissing, and her blonde hair was tousled around her face. In the fire light it almost looked like some sort of ethereal halo. Nico knew he would never forget this image of Annabeth for as long as he lived.

Annabeth slowly reached up, cupping Nico's face in her hands. The way he looked at her was almost ...loving. She lowered Nico downwards and brought their lips together once again. She slid her hands back into his dark hair, tangling her fingers through it. This kiss was softer than the others, but the passion and need was still evident. They kissed languidly for unhurried moments, just savoring each other for as long as they could. Then, Nico's lips left Annabeth's and trailed slowly over her cheek and down to her neck. He gently kissed and nipped at the skin there, earning a quiet moan from Annabeth. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

Nico knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't. Technically, Annabeth was still Percy's girlfriend. He didn't care about that at all...all he cared about was Annabeth and the fact that she was underneath him beckoning him to kiss her again.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope the kissing scene was okay (it's been awhile since I've written one).

Please review! :-D


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Mine

A/N: I posted this chapter pretty quickly because I have a lot of reading to do for my classes, which will probably hinder the progress of this story a little. I'll write more between my reading/study sessions. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_A Light In The Dark _

_Chapter 5: Finally Mine_

Annabeth's head was spinning in all sorts of directions. She had no intention of kissing Nico when she first arrived at his cabin. But, here she was, pinned beneath Nico's body kissing him like it was her last day on Earth. And the worst part about it...she didn't care. All thoughts of Percy and their relationship flew right out the window as soon as Nico's lips met hers. Despite being with Percy for three years, Percy had never made her feel the way Nico was making her feel. He kissed her like a man who just found his long lost love. When Nico's lips traveled down to her neck, Annabeth thought for sure she was going to lose it.

As Nico kissed her neck, Annabeth slowly let her hands travel underneath the back of his shirt. She lightly caressed the skin of his back (and was pleasantly surprised to feel that he had some muscle to him). Nico bit down on her neck, just enough to make Annabeth gasp. She unconsciously gripped at his back muscles, causing Nico to groan softly into her neck. The deep sound from his throat made her entire body shiver.

Annabeth knew deep down they had to stop, but her heart and body screamed for more. She didn't know how far Nico was going to take things, and she she had a pretty good idea where things were going to go if she didn't stop him. But, Gods...she didn't want him to stop. When Nico's lips returned to hers, it felt like a million fireworks went off in her brain. It was too much, too fast, but Annabeth was loving every minute of it.

Little did Annabeth know, Nico was having the same dilemma. He knew things were quickly getting out of control...but he was waiting to see what Annabeth would do. If she really didn't want this, she would have stopped him by now, right?

Annabeth and Nico slowly broke apart once again to fill their lungs with air. Nico sighed contently and placed his head on Annabeth's shoulder, his lips right next to her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear, which sent a tingle all down her spine. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close.

"We...we probably shouldn't be doing this," said Annabeth, not knowing what else to say.

Nico tensed, but did not moved from Annabeth's shoulder, "...I know."

Annabeth paused again, "I'm sorry, Nico. I shouldn't have done this..."

Nico rose up on his elbows and looked directly down at Annabeth, "Do you really regret this, Annabeth? I've...I've never felt anything so right in my entire life."

Annabeth searched Nico's face and knew he was being sincere. And what he said was true. Being with Nico like this felt so right...it always felt right when they were together. She now wished she had been with Nico all this time instead of Percy.

"No...no I don't regret it at all. It's just...what do I do about Percy? Technically he's still my boyfriend."

"We can figure something out," said Nico as he brushed a strand of hair from Annabeth's face.

Both of them decided that it was about time that they get up from the floor. They both sat up next to the fire once more, facing each other. They both laughed softly at the state of each others' hair being tousled from their 'activities'. Nico reached forward and gently smoothed Annabeth's hair for her, running the smooth strands through his fingers. Annabeth tried to fix Nico's, but it was no use, seeing as it was always shaggy anyways. They both laughed, smiling at one another as though nothing were different. At that moment, looking at Nico's smiling face, Annabeth finally came to a realization that changed everything. She _wanted_ to be with Nico. She wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend and to be with him every day. She wished desperately that she could have been with Nico all this time instead of Percy (as bad as that sounded). She must have looked deep in thought because Nico was watching her with a concerned look on his face.

"What do we do now?" said Nico, taking Annabeth's hands in his.

Annabeth gave Nico's hands a gentle squeeze and looked directly into his eyes, "I'm being completely honest when I say this...I do want to be with you, Nico. With all my heart I do."

Nico was so happy he felt like he could fly. Annabeth Chase wanted to be with _him_! He tucked all of his doubts and thoughts of Percy into the back of his mind and pulled her into his arms again. Annabeth returned the intense embrace, feeling the happiest she had been in a very long time. Nico threaded his fingers through her hair at the back of her head and pulled in for another long, heated kiss. When they parted, Annabeth was flushed and breathless. Nico would never get tired of seeing her like that.

"I'll talk to Percy tomorrow morning," said Annabeth, still trying to catch her breath.

Nico was still holding her close, "Then you'll be mine...you have no idea how long I've wanted this, Annabeth. I always thought I'd never get a chance with you...but now I finally get my chance."

Annabeth drifted toward Nico and whispered against his lips, "I wish I would have known sooner...we could have been together all this time."

"Just promise me you won't change your mind," Nico said softly, his self consciousness peaking through.

"You have nothing to worry about, Nico. It's you I want to be with...and no one else," said Annabeth. And to prove her point, she kissed passionately once again.

They stayed locked in their embrace for a few moments longer before breaking apart. They came to the conclusion that it would be best for Annabeth to return to the Athena cabin, seeing as her sister Emma had noticed she didn't come back the night before. After a few hurried moments of kissing, Annabeth and Nico managed to part ways, allowing her to head back to her own cabin. She placed her trusty Yankees cap on her head and swiftly headed back toward the Athena cabin.

As Annabeth neared her cabin, she could not quell the rising guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach. She was ecstatic, yet ashamed at the same time. Happy to finally be with Nico, yet ashamed for cheating on Percy. She knew their relationship was ending, yet that did not give her the right to go and make out with Nico (as much as she enjoyed doing so). She had always looked down upon people who cheated on their significant others, yet she had just turned herself into a hypocrite.

She decided that she would just end things with Percy as painlessly as possible. She would not tell him about her night with Nico, and she would just agree that they had grown apart over the years (which was true to begin with anyways). But what if Percy suddenly had a change of heart and decided he wanted to try and make things work? Annabeth hoped that wouldn't be the case because that would make things _extremely _difficult.

Annabeth slowly opened the door to her cabin and crept to her bed. As she settled herself under the covers, her mind drifted back to Nico. Her stomach filled with butterflies again and she couldn't help but smile. He made her feel so special, he always had. Looking back, she should have realized Nico's feelings for her earlier. It was so obvious now. And she should have realized her own feelings for the son of Hades. Being with Nico always made her feel happy and warm, and they both had so much in common. That same warmth spread through her entire body again, almost like Nico had his arms wrapped around her at that very moment. Annabeth hugged her pillow to her chest and smiled like a giddy fool. It was at that moment she had her second epiphany of the night...

'I'm in love with Nico," Annabeth thought. '_I've always loved him_.'

Now, she knew that if anyone else knew her thoughts they would call her crazy. They just had their first kiss and she was already declaring her love for Nico. Annabeth knew how crazy it sounded, but she couldn't control how she felt. It made sense...she and Nico had been friends for years and shared a deep connection with one another. Everything with Nico just seemed so natural to Annabeth...more so than it ever did with Percy.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth tried to will herself to fall asleep...the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you all liked this! I hope it doesn't seem like I'm making their relationship too quickly...let me know what you think. And again, sorry if it seems like I'm Percy bashing lol. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Athena

A/N: As you can tell by the chapter title, Athena will make an appearance. I know she and Poseidon have a rivalry, but I am not sure about Hades. I know they are not fond of each other, but I can't find any stories about them. So I apologize to any Greek history/mythology buffs if I leave out any details. Hades and Poseidon may make an apperance later, but I haven't decided yet.

**Also**, just to clarify, I aged Nico up in this story (I know that doesn't make sense, but it's fanfiction so I can do what I want :-P). I posted this before the first chapter, but I got a couple of reviews asking about ages. I've seen people age characters up in other stories, so I thought 'why not?'. Annabeth is 19, Nico's 17. I know some people may not like it, but I'm sticking to it.

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 6: Athena_

Nico was still in shock. Did that really just happen? Did he and Annabeth just kiss (_a lot_!) and did she say she really wanted to be with him? Nico didn't know how he got so lucky but he was praying to every single God in thanks. He sat up in his bed, knowing it would be fruitless to try to sleep. His mind was too wired and his body too restless to sleep. He gazed into the fire, feeling practically invincible.

However, part of Nico still held onto his doubts and insecurities. What if Annabeth woke up tomorrow and realized that she made a terrible mistake? What if she felt sorry for Percy and decided to try and make things work between them? He desperately pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He wouldn't let anything ruin the wonderful mood he was in.

Nico flopped backwards onto his bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt a heavy gust of wind blow through his cabin, followed by a bright flash. Startled, he shot up from his bed and had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Slowly the light faded, revealing a women with dark hair wearing an elegant white dress. Her eyes and facial features were strikingly similar to Annabeth's...Nico knew exactly who the woman was.

"Athena," said Nico, trying not to show that he was intimidated by her appearance.

The Goddess of wisdom studied him, looking at him as though he were an insect she could easily crush. She was extremely beautiful, yet she had an almost terrifying quality to her. She took a few steps toward him, still looking him over like he was something insignificant.

"Nico di Angelo," said the Goddess. "Son of Hades, and one who seeks my daughter's love."

Nico didn't know what to say. All he could do was look upon the Goddess (he could definitely see where Annabeth got her looks). He had seen Athena before, but he was never this close to her. He always knew that Hades and Athena did not have the best relationship...was Athena here to do him harm?

"You have no words for me, son of Hades? Perhaps I shall begin. I must warn you that the God of the sea is not pleased with your actions...nor is he pleased by my daughter's. You both have betrayed his son, something which he is deeply offended by."

"But doesn't he see how Percy is treating Annabeth?" Nico began, not hiding his anger. "He never treated Annabeth the way she deserved."

Nico couldn't help but notice the slight smile upon Athena's face, "That is where you and I can agree. It is a widely known fact that Poseidon and I are not on the best of terms, as it has been that way for centuries. However, your father and I are also not on the best of terms. Despite his bravery against Kronos and his army, there are still many who look upon him with doubt."

Why did the relationships between the Gods have to be so complicated? It was like one giant, dysfunctional family. Nico could only imagine what the family reunions would look like...

"I never agreed with my daughter's relationship with Percy Jackson. I only tolerated it because at the time, he made her happy. I always leery of Jackson and feared he would break Annabeth's heart. But let it be known that I am also leery of you, Nico di Angelo. For you are the son of Hades."

"I may be the son of Hades, but that doesn't mean I'll repeat his mistakes," said Nico defiantly. "I believe I've shown that during the battle with Kronos."

"That you did, but I still have my fears. I am only trying to look out of the best interests of my daughter. Though I must admit I am conflicted. I feel as I am in the same situation as before...my daughter has chosen yet another boy whom I do not approve of."

Nico clenched his fists, calming himself before I spoke, "I know you do not approve of me, Lady Athena. But you should know that I love your daughter very much and I have loved her for a long time. I know our situation is...unorthodox and that we have betrayed Percy. But, I wouldn't take it back because Annabeth means that much to me. I would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. I vow that to you."

Athena looked into Nico's eyes, and he felt like she was gazing right into his very soul, "I can see that you are genuine in your feelings...more so than that Jackson boy. And, as much as it pains me to say, Annabeth loves you as well. Her feelings for you run deeper than you believe."

Nico's heart jumped within his chest. Annabeth loved him! He must have a goofy, love struck grin on his face because Athena rolled her eyes. He shook the grin from his face, opting for a more serious tone.

"It is because of my daughter's love for you that I will tolerate this relationship," said the Goddess as she stood dangerously close to Nico. "But I warn you, if you do anything to break my daughter's heart, you will have _me _to answer to. And I _vow _to you that I will make your life a miserable one."

Nico stood bravely in front of the Goddess , "You won't have to worry about that, Lady Athena."

"You best hope, for your own sake," said Athena. "I must leave you now, but be aware that I will be watching you."

"I figured as much," said Nico, mostly to himself.

"Before we part ways, I suggest you and Annabeth stay away from the sea for the time being. Poseidon can be quite temperamental, especially when he feels betrayed."

Nico gulped, "Yeah...I'll keep that in mind."

With that said, Athena literally burst into flame, nearly singeing Nico's shirt in the process. When the flames cleared, the Goddess of wisdom was gone. Nico stood stock still, trying to grasp what had just occurred. Athena, in her own way, had given Nico and Annabeth her blessing. Nico was overjoyed...despite being threatened by Athena and making an enemy of the sea God.

Yep, there was no way Nico was getting any sleep that night.

* * *

The following morning when Nico awoke (after measly hour and a half of sleep), he immediately set out to find Annabeth. He had to tell her about Athena and her blessing and her warning about Poseidon. It was Saturday, meaning all of the campers had a day off from their normal activities. This meant that Annabeth was probably somewhere in the Big House or in her cabin researching on Daedalus's laptop. Luckily for Nico, he caught Annabeth just as she was walking across the lawn, laptop in hand heading toward the Big House. He called out to her, and when she turned she had the brightest smile on her face. Nico's heart fluttered madly in his chest.

"Can we go somewhere private? I have something really important to tell you," said Nico.

Annabeth guided them toward the Big House and went around back, hiding them from prying eyes. Once Nico was sure they were alone, he relayed all the information that Athena had told him. Annabeth looked positively shocked by everything Nico had said.

"I...I can't believe she gave us her blessing. I mean, I'm so grateful that she did. It's just so surprising...especially considering who your father is."

"Oh yeah, and she said it would probably be best if he didn't go in the ocean for awhile. Poseidon will probably try to drown us," said Nico, mentally smacking himself for almost leaving out that important detail.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea," said Annabeth. "Next time I'm on Olympus things will be interesting. I'll have to talk to mom about it...maybe she can reason with him despite everything that's happened. Or maybe your dad can talk to Poseidon. They seem relatively stable with one another."

"That's true. My father definitely gets along more with Poseidon that he does with Zeus," said Nico. Seconds later a lighting bolt flashed across the sky. "I always forget that he does that."

"I'm still shocked that my mom approves of this...even after what I've done to Percy. She _never _liked him, but I thought she would disapprove of what we did," said Annabeth.

"She said she wants you do be happy. She cares for you...and she definitely has an interesting way for showing it."

"Yeah," said Annabeth with a content smile.

Nico knew that it made Annabeth proud knowing Athena cared deeply for her. Out of all of the half bloods and their parents, Nico thought Annabeth and Athena had the closest bond. Part of Nico wished he could be that close with his father, even though it was still forbidden for Gods to have relationships with their demigod children. Though he did notice that the rule was not enforced as much as it used to be, seeing as Annabeth and Percy saw their parents quite often. He knew Hades cared for him, but sometimes he still believed that Hades preferred Bianca to him.

"Is there anything else my mom said to you?" said Annabeth.

Nico paused, remembering what Athena said about Annabeth loving him. Part of him wanted to wait until later to bring it up, but the other part of his brain took over and had to know that very moment if Annabeth truly loved him.

"Yes, she did say something else," said Nico, taking a deep breath. "She said...that you love me...and that your feelings for me were deeper than I realized. Is that true? I want to know because...I love you, Annabeth."

He was hoping to say it with more finesse than that, but he couldn't help but blurt out what he was feeling. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes, almost resembling an owl. Nico immediately regretted asking her. What if she thought he was pushing her to move to fast? 'Gods, I am such an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut,' Nico thought.

Annabeth finally spoke, "I...I was going to say something to you after everything settled. But, she's right, Nico. I do love you. I've...always loved you."

Annabeth blushed madly after her confession, waiting to see how Nico reacted. Before she knew it, Nico had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so deeply that it made her dizzy. After somewhat gaining her composure, she returned the kiss with just as much intensity. They both got lost in the sensation of being completely surrounded by one another. Nico took the opportunity to press Annabeth against the wall of the Big House, pinning her against it with his body. He could feel every curve of her body against his own, sending chills throughout his entire body. They lost track of time and space, not caring where they were at that moment, only that they had each other.

"_What the hell_?" said an extremely angry voice.

Annabeth and Nico broke apart, finding themselves faced to face with an incensed son of the sea God and a very confused looking Grover.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 done. I hope you all like it. And just to let you know I'm in no way condoning cheating...even though that's a big part of this story. Gah...I'm a walking contradiction here. That makes no sense. And I realize I'm rambling, but I've been studying and writing papers all day...and I'm hopped up on vast amounts of Nos and Rockstar. Probably not a good combination seeings as I'm already sleep deprived. Ahh...the joys of being a senior in college. I can't wait till I graduate and move on with my life.

Ok...I'm done ranting. Please review! :-D


	7. Chapter 7: The Showdown

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter! I won't keep you in suspense anymore, so on to chapter 7!

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 7: The Showdown _

Needless to say, Annabeth and Nico were _freaking _out. Percy had caught them red handed, and he looked like he was ready to throttle them both. His face was slowly turning red and the look in his normally calm eyes was terrifying. Grover on the other hand looked positively confused. He alternated his gaze from Percy, then to Nico and Annabeth, then back to Percy again.

"Blah ah ah," Grover bleated. "Annabeth...Nico...what is this?"

Percy practically lunged forward, getting dangerously close to Nico, "Just a good friend, huh?"

Annabeth tried desperately to calm Percy down, "Please, Percy! Don't do this...let's go somewhere else and-"

"I don't think so, Annabeth. I can't believe you of all people would do something like this! After _everything _we've been through!" Percy shouted. "And you, Nico! Best friends? Best friends don't do this to each other!"

"Percy, let me explain," Annabeth started. "Can't we please go somewhere an-"

"I'm not talking in private…anything you have to say to me you can say right here," Percy said, anger flaring in his eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"J-just since last night," Annabeth said. "Right after you and I talked behind your cabin."

Percy let out a sarcastic sounding laugh, "So you just figured things were over between us so you went running to Nico?"

"From what she told me you were pretty much set on breaking up with her," said Nico heatedly.

Annabeth chimed in before Percy could reply, "You told me that things were different between us and that you didn't know what you wanted! I was upset and confused…I-I should have ended things with you before I started seeing Nico."

"So you didn't even need to sleep on it? You already knew you wanted to end it?" Percy said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice.

"…Yes, Percy. After what was said last night I knew you didn't feel the same for me anymore. You even said so yourself that we've drifted apart."

"Unbelievable," Percy said irately. "You know, Annabeth? For a daughter of Athena you're pretty stupid."

Nico's anger grew enormously, "Don't you dare talk to her like that! She's had to deal with enough of your shit, Percy! All you did was fight with her and you never appreciated anything she did for you! You were a selfish asshole who took her for granted!"

"Watch your mouth," said Percy dangerously. "Unless you want all of your teeth knocked out."

Nico smirked, "I'd love to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge? Cause I'd love nothing more than to beat your fucking face into the ground right now!" Percy warned angrily.

Grover ran over to them, "Come on, guys. I know this is a bad situation but there's no need to get violent."

Percy shot Grover a dangerous look, "No offense, Grover, but shut up!"

Grover backed away, looking sad and a little scared, "You don't have to get mad at me about it."

"Seriously, Percy, don't take this out on Grover," Annabeth said. "He's right there's no need to get violent about this."

"I especially don't want to hear from _you_. You make me sick, Annabeth…going behind my back with Nico like some slut!"

Nico's anger rose like it never had before. His whole body shook, trying in vain to stop himself from hitting Percy right in the face.

It failed miserably.

Before Nico could control himself, his right fist knocked Percy right in the jaw _hard. _Percy stumbled backwards a little, a look of pure shock plastered on his face. Nico could vaguely hear Grover bleating loudly and Annabeth yelling at them to stop, but his brain did not register her commands. All he cared about was beating Percy to a pulp for insulting Annabeth the way he did.

"You know, Percy…Annabeth would tell me how much a jerk you were. How much you yelled at her and how you never cared about anything she did. Did you know that?"

"Shut up!" Percy roared, running full speed toward the son of Hades.

Nico's vision blurred as Percy's fist bashed him on the side of the head. He somehow managed to block Percy's knee from hitting him in the stomach, even with his slightly blurred sight. Nico swung his fist again, making contact with the other side of Percy's jaw. Suddenly, pain shot all through him when Percy managed to land a punch square in the nose. He could feel the blood rushing from his nostrils. He pushed Percy away from his and wiped the blood away with his shirt sleeve.

"You don't look so tough now," Percy mocked.

"Both of you stop it **now**!" Annabeth cried.

Neither Percy nor Nico listened to Annabeth. Instead they concentrated on causing as much as pain as they could to each other. Percy kicked Nico in the stomach, making Nico drop to the ground, winded from being hit so hard. While Nico was still down, Percy landed a swift kick to Nico's jaw, sending him flying to the ground. The son of Hades, angered that he had been knocked down so easily, willed himself to stand and charged full force at Percy. He successfully knocked him to the ground, landing three quick punches to Percy's face before the son of Poseidon grabbed his wrists in order to stop him.

Neither demigod was aware that a large group of campers had gathered around them, watching as the beat the living Hades out of each other. Campers from the Ares cabin were shouting 'Fight, fight, fight!', and soon after campers from the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin joined in.

Percy pushed Nico off of him and managed a quick upper cut to the underside of Nico's jaw. Nico then landed a good elbow hit to Percy's stomach. They were caught in a furry of kicks and punches, neither demigod relenting in their assault. Neither noticed Chiron approaching, having been drawn to the fight by the chanting of the other campers.

"_Di Immortales!_" said Chiron as he approached the large group of campers. "What is going on here? Stop this at once!"

Again, Percy and Nico ignored what was going on around them and were only focused on hitting each other. Finally, two of the Ares campers managed to get a hold of the other demigods, attempting to stop their assault (which, of course, was useless). By the time it was all said and done, it took six campers from the Ares cabin to tear Percy and Nico away from each other. Both boys had blood oozing from their noses and lips and were covered head to toe in bruises. It was not a pretty sight to behold.

"Everyone move away!" Chiron ordered. "Everyone away at once! Grover, Annabeth, take these two to the infirmary."

Percy managed to get his arm out of the grip of the larger Ares camper, "No need Chiron, I can take myself."

Percy pushed the thinning crowd of campers and marched into the Big House. Grover looked sadly over at Annabeth before following Percy to the infirmary. Chiron once again ordered the other campers to clear away, leaving only himself, Annabeth and Nico. Chiron looked down at Annabeth, who looked completely distraught as she gazed at Nico's bloodied face.

"Now tell me what is the meaning of this?" said Chiron. "Why in the name of the Gods were you two fighting?"

Nico said nothing. Instead he turned away as he spit blood from him mouth, having bit his tongue when Percy punched him. Annabeth looked nervously back at Chiron, who was looking back at her with a knowing gaze. Nico didn't bothering answering Chiron and opted to head back to his cabin. He didn't dare go to the infirmary where Percy was…he might kill him if he saw his face again.

Annabeth stood beside Chiron feeling more guilty than she had in her entire life. Percy and Nico had beaten the tar out of each other because of her, and she felt lower than dirt because of it. Chiron looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, almost as though he already knew what was going on inside her head. Without warning, the tears came flooding out of her eyes again. Annabeth really _**hated**_ crying, but over the past couple of days she couldn't seem to control the tears anymore.

Chiron gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder. She tried desperately to give Chiron a fake smile, but it was useless.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 7! I really hope you all liked the fight scene, it's been awhile since I've written one (actually, this is only the second fanfic I've written in about four years lol). I think I made Percy act I appropiately lol

**Oh yeah**...and I totally forgot Percy had the Achilles curse...oops. Please forgive me! (I really should have re-read the series huh?)

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

A/N: I decided to try telling the story from Percy and Grover's point of view for a little bit. Let me know what you guys think about that. Oh yeah, and there's a slightly naughty scene at the end.

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 8: The Aftermath_

Percy sat with Grover in the infirmary, still shaking with anger after what Nico and Annabeth had done to him. He was so angry that he didn't even notice the blood on his face or the bruises underneath his eye and on his jaw.

Grover was silent for a change, feeling sorry for his best friend. He felt extremely conflicted on the inside. Annabeth and Percy were his two best friends and he didn't know how to feel about the situation. He always knew Percy didn't treat Annabeth very well, but that didn't give Annabeth the right to cheat on him with Nico. Due to his empathy link with Percy and being able to read emotions, he knew exactly how angry Percy truly was. He had never seen the son of Poseidon so angry before. He reached for a piece of ambrosia and a decanter of nectar. He broke off a small piece of ambrosia and poured a small class of the nectar and gave them to Percy.

"Come on, Perce, they'll make you feel better," said Grover, trying to cheer his friend up a little.

Percy's eyes darkened, "The only thing that would make me feel better would be beating Nico to a pulp again."

"I think you both accomplished that already," said Grover, trying to get Percy to drink the nectar. "To be honest, you should have just talked to Annabeth instead of fighting Nico."

"In case you didn't notice, he hit me first," said Percy, taking a bite of ambrosia. "And I really don't feel like talking to Annabeth right now…or ever."

"You can't ignore her forever," said Grover, taking a crushed tin can from his pocket. He chewed it nervously, seeing what Percy would say. "And you can't ignore Nico. You're going to see them every day at camp."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

The ambrosia was starting to make Percy feel better physically, but mentally he was still a wreck. Then remembered what Aphrodite had said to him...that she wouldn't make his love life easy. Perhaps this is what she was talking about. He only hoped that the Goddess of love had something better in store for him after this disaster.

* * *

Nico slammed the door to his cabin as he entered, rage still burning inside him like a forest fire. He didn't care that he was bloody and bruised, his anger at Percy seemed more important at the moment. After hearing the son of Poseidon insult Annabeth the way he did, he lost it. Nico didn't really remember hitting Percy, his mind totally blanked out with rage.

Nico looked at himself in the mirror hanging against the opposite wall. He had a nasty bruise underneath his eye that was quickly turning a bright purple color. Blood was dripping from his nose and lip and he had a scratch just above his left eyebrow. Yeah...he had definitely looked better.

The son of Hades turned quickly upon hearing the screech of his door. Annabeth stood at the threshold and closed the door; ambrosia, nectar and bandages in hand. She looked incredibly pale and sullen, almost as though she had been in the fight herself. Upon seeing Nico's bloodied face she immediately went over to inspect him. She pulled him to a nearby chair and began wiping his face with a warm, damp cloth. His anger slowly began to ebb away as Annabeth carefully and lovingly tended to his wounds.

"Drink this," said Annabeth, handing Nico a small cup of nectar.

Nico drank the nectar slowly as Annabeth continued to wipe the blood from his face. Just feeling her warm hands against his skin was making him feel better than the nectar did.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Annabeth as she finished cleaning the last amounts of blood from his face.

"I'll be fine, trust me," said Nico. "I just hope that Percy looks worse than I do right now."

Annabeth frowned slightly, "Oh yeah, you definitely beat him up pretty good. I saw him and Grover in the infirmary when I went to get these for you."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Annabeth's grown deepened, "Yeah…he said he never wanted to speak to me again. I guess I can't blame him for wanting that."

"He's such a jerk," Nico spat. "I can't believe he called you a slut...I should have burned him with hellfire for that."

"You both should have listened to me and stopped fighting," Annabeth said sadly. "You'll both have kitchen duty for weeks now."

Nico looked up into Annabeth's eyes and smiled, "You're worth it, though."

Annabeth looked away from him, "I doubt that."

"Of course you're worth it! I had to stand up for you…that's what boyfriends are supposed to do."

The loving look in Nico's eyes made Annabeth's heart melt. She couldn't help but kiss him, being mindful of the cut on the corner of his mouth. Their kiss deepened quickly, Nico standing up in order to take Annabeth into his arms. Nico moved his hands up to cradle Annabeth's head as he kissed her, probing every corner of his new girlfriend's mouth with precision and hunger.

Annabeth moaned softly into Nico's mouth, clinging to him like her life depended on it. When the kiss finally broke, Nico looked with lust down into Annabeth's gleaming eyes.

"I love you," Nico said against Annabeth's lips, his voice deepened and guttural from the feelings the kiss stirred up in him.

"I love you too," Annabeth breathed, the sound of Nico's voice sending her mind into a frenzy.

With a gentle nod, Annabeth coaxed Nico to kiss her again. Nico's mouth plundered Annabeth's aggressively, and then moved down to cover her exposed neck with wet swipes of his tongue and nibbles of teeth on the delicate skin. Annabeth's breathing came in quick, staccato gasps as Nico's hands traveled over the expanse of her body. Nico pinned her against the wall next to the fireplace, gently caressing her and kissing her even deeper. He wanted Annabeth…more than he ever wanted anything in his entire life.

Annabeth's mind was addled by lust. She'd never been so…_turned on_ before. Nico was everywhere at once; she was surrounded by him. She kissed him back with equal passion, spreading a warm tingle through her entire body. They broke apart momentarily for air, gazing into each others lust clouded eyes. Annabeth couldn't help notice the almost possessive glare in Nico's dark eyes, making them look even more intense than they normally did. At that moment Annabeth knew what she wanted and let everything else but Nico disappear.

A quiet agreement was reached, and soon clothes were shed and left in piles on the floor. As soon as they reached Nico's bed, everything else simply melted away.

* * *

A/N: So yeah…bow chicka wow wow!

Despite the last scene, I still think this story still qualifies for a T rating, maybe? I really don't think it's M since I didn't go into graphic detail. What do you guys think?

I can only _imagine _the flames I'm going to get for this XD


	9. Chapter 9: Hopes And Fears

A/N: So, I'm thinking after this chapter I'm only going to have one or two more. My school work is picking up, and I'd rather finish this story than have it sit around for months not finished.

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 9: Hopes and Fears _

Annabeth felt the warm rays of the sun on her face as she awoke. Her whole body ached with satisfaction and her mind immediately supplied her with images from the hours before. She and Nico made love not once, but _twice_. It was the most pleasure she had ever felt and quite frankly she was surprised by Nico's…_abilities_ (and she definitely wasn't complaining about them). He made her feel like a real Goddess (not just half of one). Everything had just been _perfect_.

She sighed contently as Nico's arms tightened around her. The warmth of his chest pressing into her back was comforting, almost like a warm blanket. He was in a deep sleep, his breath coming in steady intervals, warming the back of her neck. Annabeth felt so happy…and if it were possible she wouldn't leave Nico's bed at all.

Again, despite the happy moment, guilt began to rear its ugly head again. She and Percy were, needless to say, officially over. And, it was because of Annabeth's poor decision.

Annabeth felt Nico stirring behind her. She turned to face him and was greeted by the sight of his waking face. He yawned and stretched, wrapped his arms around her body once again. They just gazed at each other, feeling more complete than ever before. Nico played with the ends of Annabeth hair, running them through his fingers absent-mindedly. Quite a few moments passed before either of them spoke.

"That was…" Annabeth began. "Incredible."

Nico smiled and looked quite proud of himself, "I'm glad you think so."

"I'm serious, Nico. I've never felt so…loved. It was like everything else disappeared."

Nico looked deeply into Annabeth's eyes, "You deserved it, Annabeth. I love you, and I plan on showing you everyday just how much I love you."

Annabeth felt happy tears welling up in her eyes. As they fell down her cheeks, Nico kissed them away, pulling her body flush against his. He knew he would never get tired of holding Annabeth this way. He kissed her deeply, their mouths moving slowly against each other. Their lust and hormones got the better of them once again, and it was hours before they left Nico's bed.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, and Annabeth had just finished changing back into her clothes. Nico was sitting in front of the fire wearing his boxers and nothing else. She knew she should go back to her own cabin, but she instead sat down next to Nico, not wanting to leave his side. She rested against Nico's shoulder, smiling to herself when he wrapped his arm around her.

After a long silence, Nico said, "Do you think the camp knows about us yet?"

Annabeth's smile disappeared, "With how angry Percy is and with half the camp seeing you guys fight, I'm about 99.9 percent sure everyone knows."

"I'm sure Aphrodite's cabin is having a field day," said Nico, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Annabeth's blonde head.

"The rest of the summer is going to be interesting. Everyone's going to hate us," said Annabeth with an obvious sadness in her voice.

"Who cares what anyone else thinks? We have each other, that's all that matters," said Nico comfortingly.

Annabeth gave him a weak smile before looking back the fire. Nico felt sadness in him as well. He knew Annabeth had practically grown up at camp, and the thought of her camp mates (and siblings) hating her was probably depressing her. Suddenly a massive wave of guilt surged through his body. How could be so selfish?

"Do you think Chiron knows?" asked Nico.

"He didn't say anything, but I can tell that he knows something," Annabeth replied. "He's always had a knack for knowing things like this."

"Did you ever talk to him about Percy?"

Annabeth sank deeper into Nico's shoulder, "Yeah…quite a bit. At first he said we should try to work things out because Athena and Poseidon would be angry if we were to break up. But after I told him about how much we fought…he said that it might be better for us to just end it. Our parents would just have accept it. That was almost a year ago."

"I think he'll support you either way," Nico said. "He's been like a father to you and I don't think he'd turn away in your time of need."

Annabeth smiled once again, "No, he wouldn't turn away from me. But, that doesn't mean he's happy about what I've done. I'm supposed to be rational…that's a quality all of Athena's children have. I…I wasn't very rational when it came to this."

Nico felt slightly angered, and then he tried to calm himself. He didn't say anything for a while, and he could tell Annabeth was uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're happy with us?" Nico asked with an almost sullen tone to his voice.

Annabeth shot up to look at him, "Of course I am! It's just…I'm worried and scared of what everyone is going to think of us. I've known a lot of the campers for most of my life, and I'm afraid I'm going to lose friends because this!"

Nico tried to understand…but it's not like he grew up with a lot of friends. He had gotten close to some of the campers (Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Rachel when she was around). He looked down to Annabeth's face and could tell she was about to cry. He absolutely _hated_ seeing her cry.

Nico cupped Annabeth's face in his hands, "Listen to me, Annabeth. Yeah, things are going to be tough around here for awhile. But I'm going to stand by your side through everything. If anyone messes with you, they'll have to answer to me."

Annabeth looked at Nico, but said nothing. She buried her face in his neck and just stayed there, almost like he were a safe zone of some sort. She didn't move or say anything, she just stayed as close to her boyfriend as she possibly could.

She wanted this night to last for as long as possible, because she knew that tomorrow she would have to face her siblings and the rest of Camp Half-Blood…

* * *

A/N: Ok, chapter 9 down. I'll try to chapter 10 up soon. I'm still contemplating which chapter is going to end this little story.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Closure

A/N: So, I'm having a bit of a dilemma. I'm starting to hit a wall with this story and I really don't know where I should take it. Do you guys have any ideas or and requests? Let me know, and if I like them I'll use them in the story (I'll give you full credit for the idea).

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 10: Closure_

The next day when Annabeth and Nico ventured out to get breakfast, it was very…awkward. _Everyone_ was staring at them (with either a look of shock or disgust). When Annabeth sat at the Athena table with the rest of her siblings, none of them talked to her. Emma sat across from her, giving her a look that was a mixture of anger and confusion. Once things settled down, Emma picked up her plate and moved to sit next to Annabeth.

"So," Emma began with a knowing glance. "I heard about Percy and Nico's little spat."

"Judging by the reaction I think everyone knows about it," Annabeth replied, unable to eat the food in front of her.

"Everyone was kind of confused at first, but then um…Percy let it slip that you were unfaithful. I don't think he meant to say anything, but he was _really_ angry. You should have seen is face."

Annabeth sighed, "Trust me, I know exactly how angry he is and I don't blame him. What I did was awful."

"At least you're feeling guilty," Emma said, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean…I would have been concerned if you weren't."

"I feel more guilty than you can image…it's just," Annabeth said before stopping, noticing that some of her siblings were trying to listen in to the conversation. "Can we take a walk?"

"Of course," said Emma, leaving her plate on the table and following Annabeth to the grounds.

Annabeth was so relieved that Emma was still talking to her. She was so afraid that her siblings would hate her, but Emma seemed to still be on her side. They walked past the cabins and past the water for fear of running into Percy.

Once Annabeth was sure no one would hear them, she continued, "I feel so awful about what I've done…but at the same time I've never been so **happy** in my entire life. I've never felt this way before. Percy's never made me feel this way, ever. But as soon as I start to feel on top of the world I feel sad again. I honestly started to question myself, but then after what happened after the fight-"

Emma looked extremely intrigued, "What exactly happened after the fight, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's face turned bright red, "Well…Me and Nico….we sort of…"

Emma's eyes were wide open and her jaw was practically on the ground, "Oh my Gods! You two didn't…oh Gods you did, didn't you?"

Annabeth nodded sheepishly, "Yes. Yes, we did."

Emma's shocked expression turned into a cheeky grin, "How was it? Don't leave a girl in suspense! I need to know these things!"

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, "It. Was. Amazing. That's the only way to describe it. Nico's very…talented. Each time was simply wonderful."

"Wait, you did it more than once? How many times?" Emma looked positively scandalized.

Annabeth took a moment to think, and then with a bright blush on her face replied, "Five times since yesterday."

"Damn…I didn't think that little string bean had it in him!"

Annabeth laughed loudly. She herself was actually shocked by the number of times that had done it. "Nico's very passionate, actually."

Emma still looked shocked, but had a big grin on her face, "So, Percy never made you feel that good? I mean, what was it like with him anyway?"

"It…it wasn't bad by any means. It was just sometimes it felt like he was afraid to touch me, you know? Like he was afraid that if he touched me too hard I would break. He of all people should know I'm not fragile."

Emma couldn't contain her laughter, "I'm still in shock right now. Wow…so you and Nico are officially together now?"

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah. Needless to say we're official."

Emma's face turned serious as she placed her hands on Annabeth's shoulders, "Listen, I'm not condoning what you've done or anything. But, I'm still going to support you because you're my sister and you're probably the best friend that I have. I'm glad you're happy, but you need to get some sort of closure with Percy, got it?"

Annabeth smiled and hugged her sibling, "I will, Emma, don't worry. Thank you for being there for me."

Almost on cue, Percy Jackson appeared with a serious look on his face. "Can we talk?"

Emma patted Annabeth on the back before taking her leaving, leaving the ex couple alone. Annabeth and Percy stood in silence for a moment, Annabeth finding a particularly interesting rock on the ground. Percy's face was serious and almost stone like, it was strange seeing that look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Annabeth finally said. "I know that doesn't mean much right now, but I am really, truly sorry. I…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You're not sorry," said Percy. "You're not sorry for being with Nico, you just feel sorry for me."

"But I am sorry, Percy! Please believe me; I'll say it until I'm blue in the face if I have to. I really did not mean to hurt you."

"I'm trying really hard to not be angry right now, Annabeth. I'm trying so hard to not find Nico and beat the shit out of him again, because I know that wouldn't solve anything. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend and I knew how much we fought, but damn Annabeth. I…I never expected you to cheat."

"I-I didn't think I would either…it's just…I realized that Nico was always there for me and it just sort of happened. I know that's not a proper excuse for what I did."

Percy looked angry for a moment, and then calmed himself. "Not really, but what's done is done. I don't want to hold any grudges…I just want to move past all this."

Annabeth sighed, "So do I…I know you're still angry though, and I don't blame you. I completely understand if you don't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself."

Percy looked into her eyes, "I can't forgive you now…not for awhile. Someday it might happen, though."

Annabeth felt herself tearing up, "I'm so sorry…for everything."

She and Percy looked at each other, and they silently reached an understanding. Annabeth almost went to hug Percy, but decided against it. Maybe someday they could be friends, but as Percy said, not right now. She knew it would take a lot of time to repair the damage that she had done. Annabeth smiled to herself, knowing that it wouldn't take Percy that long to find a new girlfriend (well, maybe it would, seeing how oblivious he could be at times).

Percy nodded as said, "See you around."

"Yeah, see you."

Percy walked away, leaving Annabeth feeling slightly better than before. She could tell Percy was still hurt, but he was on his way to healing.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this one. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: You And I

A/N: Well, this chapter marks the end of this story. I know a lot of you wanted me to continue but with my busy schedule I just don't know how long I can keep this story going. Maybe some time later I can write a sequel? I hope this final chapter meets all of your expectations!

* * *

_A Light In The Dark_

_Chapter 11: You And I_

The end of summer was quickly approaching, and many of the campers were getting ready to head home to their parents. Annabeth (along with Clarisse and a couple other campers) were staying of course. But, Annabeth was quite excited because she would get to spend more time on Olympus, continuing to help with the rebuilding efforts. She was also happy because Nico decided that he would spend more time at camp during the off season; usually he would spend a lot of time with Hades in the underworld helping him with certain tasks that needed done.

The atmosphere during the final capture the flag match was…_interesting_ to say the least. Everyone at camp knew about the situation with Annabeth, Nico and Percy and were all taking sides (most of them siding with Percy, which Annabeth could understand). Annabeth's siblings were loyal to her, even if they were a bit angry. The Aphrodite cabin decided to team up with the Athena cabin for the match, because they found Annabeth and Nico's relationship strangely romantic. Nico joined Annabeth's team as well. Percy's team consisted of the Apollo and Ares cabins. Most of the match was spent making sure Percy and Nico didn't try to kill each other again…

Once the match was over (the Athena and Aphrodite cabin winning due to Annabeth's strategy), a large feast was held to celebrate the end of summer. The atmosphere was light and happy, despite the fierce capture the flag match. Annabeth sat with her siblings and Nico, and she couldn't notice Percy looking over at them. Even though they had reached some closure, it was obvious the son of Poseidon was still hurt.

"He's looking over here, you know," said Emma to Annabeth. "I thought you guys smoothed everything over?"

Annabeth took a sip from her goblet before speaking, "I wouldn't say everything is 'smoothed over', but we came to a sort of understanding. He said that he can't forgive me yet, but that maybe someday he could. And…I'm ok with that."

Emma smiled, "I wouldn't worry about him at all Annabeth. Percy's a good looking guy; it won't take long for him to find someone else. Plus, saving Olympus probably helps his chances too."

Annabeth smiled and took another sip from her goblet. She laughed softly when she noticed a couple of girls from the Hermes cabin sit next to him. Yeah, Percy was going to be fine.

Annabeth felt Nico grip her hand. A soothing warmth spread through her body, seeing Nico smile at her like that always made her feel warm. Once they finished eating, the pair made their way from the large group of campers so they could be alone. They walked hand in hand across the field between the cabins and made their way to the Hades cabin. Once inside, they sat in front of the fire like they had always done.

"That wasn't so bad," said Nico with a smile. "They only tried to beat us to a pulp half a dozen times."

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah, but the Ares cabin always does that. I think once camp resumes next summer things will be better. Hopefully this whole thing will blow over."

Nico gripped Annabeth's hand, "It will, don't worry."

Nico looked into Annabeth's stormy eyes. He could not believe his luck; the girl he had been in love with for years was his, and she loved him back. The daughter of Athena ensnared his senses and turned his world upside down. She was intelligent, strong, and the most beautiful girl Nico had ever seen. She was the perfect combination and any man would be lucky to have her. Nico was just happy that _he_ was that lucky man.

"What?" Annabeth said, noticing the way Nico was looking at her.

Nico ran his fingers through Annabeth's silky hair, "Just admiring. You really are beautiful, I hope you know that."

Annabeth's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink (which Nico thought was adorable), "Thank you. I'm glad you think so. And I hope you know how handsome you are."

It was Nico's turn to blush a little, "If you say so. If you think pale and scrawny is handsome."

Annabeth slapped his arm playfully, "Oh come on, give yourself more credit."

To prove herself, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Nico's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Nico quickly wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, pulling her body flush against his. The softness of Annabeth's lips always surprised him; he never thought anything could feel so good against his own lips. He knew he would never, _ever_ get tired of kissing her or holding her body to his.

Nico pulled away first, "I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Nico," Annabeth replied, her lips practically touching her boyfriend's.

They continued to caress and kiss one another, leaving everything else out of their minds. For so long Nico felt alone and unloved. Even after his father was accepted back on Olympus and his cabin was built, he never felt like he belonged. Kids at camp were afraid of him, and he had a hard time opening up to anyone. Percy, Annabeth and Grover were his only friends and he was thankful to have them in his life.

When his feelings for Annabeth grew into love, Nico remembered the deep sense of dread he felt. 'Annabeth will never love me,' Nico thought to himself on more than one occasion. He feared that she saw him as just a kid, and how could he compare to the hero Percy Jackson? He tried more than once to squash what he was feeling. He would disappear for days at a time in the Underworld, just to get away from seeing Percy and Annabeth together. His heart ached and felt practically broken for the girl he thought he would never have.

But now, sitting the Hades cabin with Annabeth in his arms, Nico felt as though he could soar from the happiness flowing in his body. That may seem strange coming from a child of Hades, but after all Nico had been through, he felt he deserved some happiness of his own. His mother and sister had been taken from him, and his father was still somewhat distant around him. Annabeth seemed to fill the holes those loses left behind.

Later that night, Annabeth lay sleeping curled up against Nico's body. Her breathing was slow and even, letting Nico know she was in a deep sleep. Looking down at the sleeping girl, Nico wanted to sleep this way every night.

Nico's life had felt like it was clouded in darkness. For so long, he thought he'd never been happy and that he was cursed to be alone. But, Annabeth had showed him that life did not have to be wrapped in darkness. She was like a beacon in the night, calling Nico home from the empty sea.

She was his light in the darkness.

_~Fin~_

* * *

A/N: That's it! I can't believe I finished this! Yay!

**Thank you all so very, very much for your kind reviews (and thanks to those who flamed lol). I never thought this story would get the amount of reviews it did. As corny as this is going to sound, it made me happy when I checked my e-mail and saw that I had another review. I'm sorry I can't continue this story, but I'll try to keep writing other things. **

**Again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :-) **

**_-SecretScribe88_**


End file.
